Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to information handling systems. More specifically, embodiments of the invention relate to predictive caching in relational databases.
Description of the Related Art
As the value and use of information continues to increase, individuals and businesses seek additional ways to process and store information. One option available to users is information handling systems. An information handling system generally processes, compiles, stores, and/or communicates information or data for business, personal, or other purposes thereby allowing users to take advantage of the value of the information. Because technology and information handling needs and requirements vary between different users or applications, information handling systems may also vary regarding what information is handled, how the information is handled, how much information is processed, stored, or communicated, and how quickly and efficiently the information may be processed, stored, or communicated. The variations in information handling systems allow for information handling systems to be general or configured for a specific user or specific use such as financial transaction processing, airline reservations, enterprise data storage, or global communications. In addition, information handling systems may include a variety of hardware and software components that may be configured to process, store, and communicate information and may include one or more computer systems, data storage systems, and networking systems.
It is known to use information handling systems to store and manage databases such as relational databases (i.e., databases structured to recognize relations among stored items of information). One issue that is important in computer science, such as when storing and managing databases, relates to caching, especially predictive caching. A simple example of predictive caching is when a file is being scanned, a predictive caching operation might assume, based upon a scan of an entire file, that partway through the scan the operation will continue reading the file.
It is also known to use predictive caching for search engines as well as for file systems.